Glitter in the Air
by HalcyonMoments11
Summary: "It's you. It's always been you." A collection of Miroku/Kagome drabbles.
1. Glitter in the Air

**Title: **iPod Shuffle: Miroku and Kagome

**By: **HalcyonMoments11

**Rated: **T (to be safe.)

**Pairing: **Miroku/Kagome

**A/N: **This is an idea I got after reading a random X-men story on this site. It's simple really, just put your iTunes on shuffle and go. 10 short drabbles based on or inspired by 10 songs that popped up on my iTunes. They may or may not have a connection to each other, and may take place in cannon universe or AU. It's kind of similar to the 50 sentences stories you see on here. I'll probably put a couple more of these up if this one goes reasonably well. These turned out to be a bit longer then I thought so I'll be putting them up as little chapters rather then one big document. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the lyrics/songs used in this story.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams/Lyrics._

* * *

**Shuffle Results:**

Glitter in the Air by Pink

All These Lives by Daughtry

Someday by Sugar Ray

On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera

Distance by Christina Perri

Dare You To Move by Switchfoot

Fool by Marie Digby

Realize by Colbie Caillat

Fireflies by Owl City

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**1: Glitter in the Air (Pink) – Alternate Universe**

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone._

Violet eyes turned down to the telephone on the counter beside him before moving back to look out the window above his kitchen sink. How long had he been waiting for it to ring? To hear her toxic voice on the other end? An hour? Maybe two?

He sighed shakily, running long, strong fingers back through his hair, attempting to calm himself. It was ridiculous really, this waiting, this _longing_. What was he _doing_?

He moved away from the sink and over to sit at his kitchen table, fingers drumming restlessly against the wood. If only his friends could see him now. They'd call him a mess, tell him he was whipped. They'd tell him that she's _only a girl_. He could practically hear them laughing at him, reveling in how far the so-called king of the ladies men had fallen. And oh, how he had _fallen_.

Miroku had never been one to get himself tied down, to delve too deep into any kind of relationship. He was, in all respects, every bit of the ladies man that his title flaunted. He never chased after one woman for long. More often than not, he left _them_ chasing after _him_.

But, _this girl_ was different. There was something about her that had peaked his interest ever since the day she had literally stumbled into his life three months ago. She was beautiful, ethereally so at times, with long, soft ebony hair, big blue eyes, flawless porcelain skin, and curves in all the right places.

She had come into his life completely by accident, stumbling into his arms in the grocery store down the street while she was working before flushing and fumbling over an apology as she jumped away from him. He had smiled in response, telling her that it was no problem, that he wouldn't mind having such a beautiful woman such as herself in his arms again.

He hadn't realized then how much he would mean that now.

She had a fiery personality, scolded him for his lecherous ways, and didn't fall for his smile like _every other girl_ did. She got to know him, befriended him, got under his skin and made herself comfortable. She was both the most fearsome woman he knew and the kindest woman he knew wrapped up in an alluring, tangled mess that was her life.

He hadn't known it until it was too late – until he found himself yearning to hear her voice, to have her near – that she had done to him exactly what he had been doing to every woman he'd ever met. Without knowing it, she had caught him hook, line, and sinker from that very first moment in that little grocery store on the corner. And now, he found himself at a loss of what to do about it all.

The phone rang, startling him from his thoughts and he was up from his seat and bracing himself against the counter in a moment.

"Hello?"

"Miroku-kun?"

His heart thundered in his ears.

"_Kagome_?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm here."

The phone was off and back on the counter before he could get the words "I'll be right there," from his lips.

His breath caught in his chest when he opened the door to see her standing on his doorstep, blue eyes looking over him worriedly.

"Sorry Miroku-kun, I just got out of work and got your message. Is everything alright? Are _you _alright?"

No. _No_, he wasn't alright. He had never felt this way before in his life, he had never wanted anything so badly, never needed anyone like he _needed her._

"I-I'm fine Kagome-chan, I –"

Oh god, he was _stuttering_ now?

"Miroku-kun what's wrong?"

Her hand stretched out to touch his forehead, her fingers grazing gently over his cheek. He caught her hand in his before she could pull away. Her eyes moved from his to their hands and up again, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Nothing's _wrong_," he replied.

"Then what is it? What was so important that you needed me here right away?"

"Kagome I – oh _screw it_."

He couldn't take it any longer, three months was far too long. In one swift movement he pulled her towards himself, wrapping one arm around her waist as he crushed her body against his own, the other moving up into her soft, ebony locks as his lips fell over hers, claiming them in a feverish rush. When they finally broke apart, he sighed contently, leaning his forehead against her own.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered against her lips. He loved the way her name tasted on his tongue.

She met his gaze, a small smile curling the corners of her lips. "Miroku I... I love you too."

He loved the way his name fell from her lips even more.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion,  
The hourglass on the table,  
The walk before the run,  
The breath before the kiss,  
And the fear before the flames,  
Have you ever felt this way?_

* * *

**Vocabulary:** kun - used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time, chan - expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing, it may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman.

**Word Count: **805

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? _Please review? – HM11_


	2. All These Lives

**Title: **Glitter in the Air: iPod Shuffle: Miroku and Kagome

**By: **HalcyonMoments11

**Rated: **T (to be safe.)

**Pairing: **Miroku/Kagome

**A/N: **This is an idea I got after reading a random X-men story on this site. It's simple really, just put your iTunes on shuffle and go. 10 short drabbles based on or inspired by 10 songs that popped up on my iTunes. They may or may not have a connection to each other, and may take place in cannon universe or AU. It's kind of similar to the 50 sentences stories you see on here. I'll probably put a couple more of these up if this one goes reasonably well. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the lyrics/songs used in this story.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams/Lyrics._

* * *

**Shuffle Results:**

Glitter in the Air by Pink

All These Lives by Daughtry

Someday by Sugar Ray

On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera

Distance by Christina Perri

Dare You To Move by Switchfoot

Fool by Marie Digby

Realize by Colbie Caillat

Fireflies by Owl City

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**2: All These Lives (Daughtry) – Cannon Universe**

Sometimes the night was so oppressive that she could barely breathe. It was as if the darkness that seemed to continuously surround their group was collapsing in on her, smothering her, suffocating her. It was in these moments that she felt more alone than ever. She didn't belong here. She only got in the way, caused problems for everyone in their group, got the others hurt trying to protect her. She was only useful because she could see the Shikon no Kakera, and she wasn't the only one that could. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered to stay.

And then suddenly there was warmth, a soft, soothing touch, comfort. When the fire had died down to glowing embers and she was curled in on herself, clinging to what she could to keep breathing, he would be there, a hand on her shoulder, her hand, her cheek, pulling her up into his arms.

Slowly her silent sobs would die down as her hands twisted in his purple robes, her face burying into his chest as he held her in silence, stroking her hair soothingly, chin resting on top of her head.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Miroku-sama," she whispered.

His answer was always the same.

"Just a little longer Kagome-sama."

She didn't know how much longer that answer would suffice. Their small group had been searching for years. They'd faced so much struggle, pain, death. How much more must they face at the hands of Naraku?

Slowly, she'd push herself away from her houshi friend, just far enough to look up at him, to take his hands in her own. He would let her, her small delicate fingers ghosting over his own, his palms, and the beads that sealed his kazaana.

Naraku had affected so much. He had spread through their group and around the lands like a disease.

"How much longer Miroku-sama?" Her voice was little more than a whisper.

How much longer for what? To collect the shards? Until the final battle? Before she broke? Before the kazaana took him like his father and his grandfather? He supposed it didn't really matter.

He pulled her back into his chest, resting his chin on top of her head again. Sometimes, this little bit of comfort was all he needed. It was all he could do to give that comfort back to his friend, to help her rebuild her walls to keep out the darkness of the world, at least for a while longer.

"Not much longer," he whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead, breathing her in.

_Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in._

* * *

**Vocabulary: **Shikon no Kakera – Sacred Jewel shards, houshi – monk, kazaana – Miroku's Wind Tunnel (void in his hand), sama – lord/lady/master

**Word Count: **432

**A/N: **Thank you all for your support so far! Well, there will be 10 of these in all unless requested otherwise (songs, or ideas). What do you think? _Please Review? –HM11_


	3. Someday

**Title: **Glitter in the Air: iPod Shuffle: Miroku and Kagome

**By: **HalcyonMoments11

**Rated: **T (to be safe.)

**Pairing: **Miroku/Kagome

**A/N: **This is an idea I got after reading a random X-men story on this site. It's simple really, just put your iTunes on shuffle and go. 10 short drabbles based on or inspired by 10 songs that popped up on my iTunes. They may or may not have a connection to each other, and may take place in cannon universe or AU. It's kind of similar to the 50 sentences stories you see on here. I'll probably put a couple more of these up if this one goes reasonably well. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the lyrics/songs used in this story.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams/Lyrics._

* * *

**Shuffle Results:**

Glitter in the Air by Pink

All These Lives by Daughtry

Someday by Sugar Ray

On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera

Distance by Christina Perri

Dare You To Move by Switchfoot

Fool by Marie Digby

Realize by Colbie Caillat

Fireflies by Owl City

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**3: Someday (Sugar Ray) – Cannon Universe**

Kagome sighed, shaking her head at the antics of their houshi friend as the taijiya stormed away from him, a pretty blush on her face after a smack and a rather harsh scolding. Had Miroku simply kept his hands to himself and not made any lecherous moves on the woman, perhaps he could have avoided such treatment. A hand against his cheek where Sango's had made contact and the small smile on his face made her wonder if he enjoyed the beatings sometimes.

Violet orbs met her blue and his smile widened. He winked and she flushed slightly before turning her attention back to the path in front of them.

The man was incorrigible.

However, despite how often he proved her right, there were times that he completely reworked her view of him.

There were times when Inuyasha would run off after Kikiyo's shinidamachuu and Kagome wasn't able to keep the smile on her face, to continue to feign sleep as if she hadn't seen him go. When that happened, more often than not, Miroku was there; offering her a shoulder to cry on, soothing words, and a warm embrace to bury herself into.

When Inuyasha was too busy fending off attacks directed towards himself and she had drawn too much attention to herself Miroku would place himself beside her, offering her protection with a smile. There were no harsh words, no comments on how all she did was get in the way, on how she couldn't protect herself, simply someone she could fight beside instead of being forced to hide behind him.

When their hanyou friend would make a comment that infuriated her to the point that she demanded to return to her own time before issuing a harsh osuwari he would be there; chuckling and shaking his head at his friends' antics, offering a calming presence and words to make her laugh as he escorted her to the Hone Kui no Ido.

In moments where she doubted herself and their mission he responded with wisdom beyond his years, told her how much she was needed, reminded her of how strong she could be. When she would move to argue he would simply pull her into a short embrace, silencing her effectively, causing a small blush to rise to her cheeks. She would feel his laugh vibrating in his chest, making her fingers tingle when he noticed her reaction. Teasing words would follow and she would push herself out of his arms, her blush even more noticeable, eyes narrowed. His smile would widen.

Sometimes, she wondered why he always seemed to be there for her when she needed him. She tried to pass it off as him being a good friend, but sometimes the soft touches, the kind words, the whispers in the dark seemed to speak of something different, something more.

Kagome glanced back at the man behind her, meeting his gaze momentarily. He smiled and she attempted to ignore the way her stomach flipped when he did.

_Someday,  
When my life has passed me by,  
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me._

* * *

**Vocabulary: **houshi – monk, taijiya – demon slayer, shinidamachuu – soul stealers, hanyou – half demon, osuwari – sit, Hone Hui no Ido – Bone Eater's Well

**Word Count: **500

**A/N:** Well, here's another! Thank you for all the reviews! _What did you think? – HM11_


	4. On the Way Down

**Title: **Glitter in the Air: iPod Shuffle: Miroku and Kagome

**By: **HalcyonMoments11

**Rated: **T (to be safe.)

**Pairing: **Miroku/Kagome

**A/N: **This is an idea I got after reading a random X-men story on this site. It's simple really, just put your iTunes on shuffle and go. 10 short drabbles based on or inspired by 10 songs that popped up on my iTunes. They may or may not have a connection to each other, and may take place in cannon universe or AU. It's kind of similar to the 50 sentences stories you see on here. I'll probably put a couple more of these up if this one goes reasonably well. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the lyrics/songs used in this story.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams/Lyrics._

* * *

**Shuffle Results:**

Glitter in the Air by Pink

All These Lives by Daughtry

Someday by Sugar Ray

On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera

Distance by Christina Perri

Dare You To Move by Switchfoot

Fool by Marie Digby

Realize by Colbie Caillat

Fireflies by Owl City

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**4: On the Way Down (Ryan Cabrera) – Cannon Universe**

_And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself.  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me.  
On the way down,  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you._

Miroku stumbled, falling to his hands and knees with a thud, feeling the harsh earth cut into the palms of his hands. He ignored it – he'd been through much worse before – and pushed himself back to his feet, using the trees around him for leverage. His muscles protested, limbs shaking with the weight of his body.

He felt as if he had been walking for hours, when in reality he couldn't have been walking for more that half of one. The Inu-tachi's last battle with the hanyou Naraku still weighed heavily on his body. Small traces of the miasma's poison still coursed through his veins. But he had to keep moving. He couldn't stay here; he couldn't endanger his friends any longer, not after what had almost happened – what _he_ had almost allowed to happen.

He gingerly leaned against a large oak tree, his shakujou held limply in his hands against his chest. He exhaled shakily, attempting to ignore the weakness in his limbs. He couldn't stop yet. He had to get as far away from them as he could.

"Miroku-sama?"

He jumped, amethyst orbs searching the area around him nervously. When she appeared to his right, wavy raven hair in a mess about her shoulders, and cobalt blue orbs filled with worry and frustration his heart stuttered slightly.

"Miroku-sama what are you doing?" Her voice was breathy, but determined.

He didn't respond. All he could see was his hand extended in front of him, concerned blue eyes coming closer and closer, kazaana sucking in everything in its path – including her.

"You're in no shape to be out here by yourself," she stated, quieter this time, softer.

Silence. She moved closer still. "Let me help you back," she whispered, reaching out to him.

When he flinched away she paused, brows furrowing questioningly.

"I can't go back, Kagome-sama," he mumbled, almost too quietly for her to hear.

"What do you mean Miroku-sama? If you're hurt, I'll help you," she stated reassuringly.

And that was just like her. Too caring, too loving, too affectionate for her own good. She had to believe in the goodness in others and it always seemed to get her into trouble. It's what almost got her killed in their last battle. _Killed _by _him_.

"No."

_All that I wanted.  
All that I needed._

"Miroku-sama?"

"I can't Kagome. Not after what I… not after you almost…"

Her eyes softened, concern lacing her features. It was exactly what he didn't want to see. He had almost messed up. He had almost killed her, and _she_ was concerned for _him_.

"But you didn't," she whispered.

"Regardless. I can't continue to be a danger to all of you. I have to leave you," he said, turning away from her, leaning heavily on his staff.

As he began to walk away, her arms snaked around his waist, stopping him in his tracks. Her face buried in his back, her hot breath seeping through his thick robes.

"Please don't go Miroku…"

The way his name fell from her lips made his breath hitch in his chest.

"I don't blame you… I never have."

His hands shook slightly when her words sunk in, hot tears welled up in his eyes.

"Stay," she whispered, pleaded.

So he did.

_Down, down, down;  
But I held onto you._

* * *

**Vocabulary:** Inu-tachi – term for Inuyasha's pack (dog pack/group), hanyou – half demon, shakujou – Miroku's staff, kazaana – Miroku's void/wind tunnel, sama – lord/lady/master/term of respect

**Word Count: **587

**A/N:** What did you think? _Please review? – HM11_


	5. Distance

**Title: **Glitter in the Air: iPod Shuffle: Miroku and Kagome

**By: **HalcyonMoments11

**Rated: **T (to be safe.)

**Pairing: **Miroku/Kagome

**A/N: **This is an idea I got after reading a random X-men story on this site. It's simple really, just put your iTunes on shuffle and go. 10 short drabbles based on or inspired by 10 songs that popped up on my iTunes. They may or may not have a connection to each other, and may take place in cannon universe or AU. It's kind of similar to the 50 sentences stories you see on here. I'll probably put a couple more of these up if this one goes reasonably well. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the lyrics/songs used in this story.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams/Lyrics._

* * *

**Shuffle Results:**

Glitter in the Air by Pink

All These Lives by Daughtry

Someday by Sugar Ray

On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera

Distance by Christina Perri

Dare You To Move by Switchfoot

Fool by Marie Digby

Realize by Colbie Caillat

Fireflies by Owl City

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**5: Distance (Christina Perri) – Cannon Universe**

_Please don't stand so close to me; I'm having trouble breathing.  
I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now._

Kagome isn't entirely sure when it happened or even how, but in this moment where she stands with his arms around her, pulled close to his chest, and his violet orbs staring down at her worriedly she knows that she is in love with this man. And the prospect of that even being possible is frightening and takes her breath away. Because until now she has had no doubts that she was in love with their hanyou friend, and that this houshi taken by her best friend, the taijiya.

In her panic she pushes herself away from him suddenly. Which only results in Miroku pulling her back into his arms to once again prevent her from falling off of the precarious ledge they had been traveling to reunite with their comrades, having been separated a few hours before during another battle with Naraku.

She flushes when she looks up at him this time, clutching the fabric of his purple robes in her fists and her heart hammering in her ears. He chuckles when he notices her rosy cheeks and asks if she's okay. She nods slowly in response, still taken aback by the realization that has almost literally knocked her off her feet and he lets her go with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll find them soon Kagome-sama," he says reassuringly. "You may hang on to me until then if you'd like."

And because his voice is so soft and his eyes so warm, she takes the hand extended in her direction without question. When he intertwines his fingers with her own her stomach flips, and something deep within her knows that he would never let her fall, and so despite the hammering in her ears, she lets him lead her on towards the rest of their group.

* * *

_I give you everything I am, all my broken heartbeats, until I know you'll understand._

When Kagome thinks about it she knows that some how this feeling has been etched in every inch of her being since she met this man.

It was there in every move he made to protect her, since the very first tumble they took when she had jumped in the path of his kazaana, and then again every time he caught her or took a blow for her afterward. It was there every time he would cradle her in his arms late at night when Inuyasha would run off in pursuit of Kikyo, whispering calming, reassuring words in her ears. It was there in every teasing touch or word, in every smirk, or mischievous glint of his eyes. It was there in every kind and wise word he had ever offered her. And it was there in every butterfly inducing, gentle touch or smile.

She wonders how she has never noticed it before. And she wonders why she had to notice it now. Now, when he is so obviously in love with her best friend. Now, when she has done so much to push her best friend to love him back for so long. Now, when she was just starting to believe that she and Inuyasha might have a chance someday.

She hates herself for wondering how he may feel. She hates herself for wondering is he can tell. She hates herself for hoping that there could be even the slightest chance, because _this isn't how it's supposed to be_. But she can't help it, any of it.

And the part that saddens her the most is that the only person that she is sure wouldn't criticize her for this and would understand this is him, and he's the very person that she can never tell.

* * *

_And I keep waiting for you to take me.  
You keep waiting to save what we have._

Sometimes there are moments when Kagome wonders whether or not Miroku feels the same. Now is one of them.

Pinned between him and a tree, with both of his arms on either side of her to keep her there, and mere inches separating their bodies she stares up at him with wide blue eyes and her breath hitched in her chest. He looks anywhere but at her for a moment, the wood they had both been collecting scattered across the ground and forgotten, and finally meets her gaze.

His cheeks are flushed slightly and his gaze narrowed, serious. He is angry. Angry that she would suggest that she isn't worth much in their small group. Angry that she believes that to be the truth. Angry at the hanyou that has put these thoughts in her head, because every single one of them couldn't be farther from the truth in his opinion and he doesn't know how to make her see that, to make her understand how much she means to all of them… to _him_.

Her cheeks flush because she is surprised, embarrassed, nervous, flustered and she marvels at the fact that he can make her feel all of these things at once. Her heart hammers in her ears and she wonders if he can hear.

"Don't you _ever_ say that Kagome. Don't you _ever_ belittle yourself like that. You are the very thing that has brought all of us together and you are the glue that keeps us together still. I wish you could see your worth Kagome, because you truly mean so much to all of us, to _me_."

He has never said her name with such familiarity before, has never said it with such passion, and the heat and truth in his words shocks her.

"M-Miroku?"

He brushes her bangs out of her eyes with gentle fingertips, skin barely brushing skin and searches her face for something. She wishes that she knew what he was looking for. She wishes he would tell her, would ask the questions that shine so obviously in his eyes.

His fingers trace the out line of her face slowly, and in that moment she wishes that he would close the distance between them, that she could feel his lips against her own, that he would pull her close and never let her go.

He meets her gaze again and her breath shakes. "You're everything, Kagome," he whispers.

And before she can asks what he means he pulls away from her with a smile and suggests that they recollect their wood and make their way towards camp once more before Inuyasha comes looking for them.

* * *

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you, when you're not listening.  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

After the final battle there is a moment when the dust is slowly setting and everything around them is silent. The smoke clears to reveal an empty crater where Naraku once was and Kagome slowly collects the last fragment of the Shikon no Tama, purifying it with a touch, and places it in the small jar around her neck with the rest of the jewel fragments.

When she looks up from her task Miroku is standing before her, his hand extended to her, the very hand that once housed the kazaana and threatened to take his life, empty of his curse, and smiles. Her eyes brighten with the wide smile that curls the corners of her lips as she take his hand and he pulls her towards him.

She is taken aback when he pulls her into his arms and tips her chin up with his index finger to have her look at him. "Thank you," is all he says to her before he closes the distance between them and covers her lips with his own in a searing kiss.

When he pulls away she flushes a deep red, and stutters his name in confusion and he laughs, loud and happily before kissing her once more.

"Miroku! W-what about Inuyasha? A-and Sango-chan? You're in love with her, you c-can't-"

He smiles. "Inuyasha approves, although he warns that if I were ever to hurt you he'd kill me, but that's to be expected. And Sango-san knows as well, she couldn't be happier."

"B-but you and her… what about-"

"I love _you_, Kagome."

Her heart stutters and she can't breathe. All she can think is that those four words are probably the most beautiful that she's ever heard. And it's all she can do to keep herself from jumping on him here and now.

"I love you too," she whispers and stands on her tippy-toes to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him with every intention of never letting go.

_Make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you, when you're not listening.  
How long 'till we call this love, love, love?_

* * *

**Vocabulary:** hanyou – half breed (half human, half demon), houshi – monk, taijiya – demon slayer, sama – lord/lady/master/a term of respect, kazaana – Miroku's black hole, Shikon no Tama – sacred jewel, chan – and endearing term between friends

**Word Count:** 1425

**A/N:** Well this was one of the longer ones. I hope you all enjoyed it! This is one of my favorite songs lately so I loved writing this one. Any suggestions? Songs or situations (cannon or AU)? _Please review? –HM11_


End file.
